Sweeter than Blood
by sillyshadows
Summary: What happens when a handsome vampire saves the life of a vampire hunter?
1. Chapter 1: Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

This is my first story and I apologize ahead of time if it's a little sloppy.

* * *

Rukia peered out over the small town of Karakura, her violet orbs searching the town from the roof tops. It was a cool summer night the vast starry sky a deep purple, the full moon hanging low and larger than normal.

There has been a rise in vampire attacks and she was sent to stopi it. This would be an easy mission, just like the countless others she'd been on. More than likely it was a vampire gone berserk, they did that some times after they turned. Rukia jumped silently across the roof tops, it was strangely quiet tonight, the streets empty due to the curfew the town was now under.

She knelt down, her eyes searching the streets below, when she heard a raven calling from the lamp-post to her right. She glanced at the black bird, its red orbs glowing in the dark at her keenly, it tilted it's feathery head as if interested in her before taking flight with a screech .

"Creepy bird." Rukia muttered, when a scream sounded from her right. Rukia leap into action racing across the roof tops, as another shrill scream sounded. She jumped down racing towards the park to find a tall woman dressed in a red evening gown, staggering towards her, her blond hair pulled up into a fancy bun.

"Help me... please help me!" She cried. Her left hand held firmly against her bleeding neck, her green orbs pleading with Rukia.

Rukia rushed to the woman, "it's okay, I'm here." Rukia said calmly, examining the woman's wound.

"He's still out there, the monster who attacked me!" she cried grabbing on to Rukia, her whole body shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, which way did he go?" Rukia asked softly.

"Towards the woods." she said, glancing over her shoulder in fear.

"Hurry home, you'll be fine." Rukia said softly. The frightened woman nodded once before hurrying past Rukia.

Rukia rushed towards the woods. It was weird, why did the vampire leave this woman alive and on top of that he didn't change the woman. Was he simply trying to lure Rukia out? If so, he had done a fine job, she was on his tail and she'd soon end his miserable existence.

She darted through the woods; her gaze searching the dark trees, she stopped hearing a twig snapping to her left. Narrowing her gaze she peered through the darkness only to realize it was a squirrel.

* * *

She felt her body relax and turned to find a man standing in-front of her. He was leaning into his ivory walking stick peering out at her from under his white top-hat, his red orbs glowing brightly at her.

He was dressed in a white tux which was smeared with dirt and shredded in places. "I've been expecting you, little hunter." he said softly lifting his top-hat a bit.

* * *

Rukia reached for her zanpakuto, "good, then we both know what happens next." Rukia said pointing her zanpakuto towards him.

He laughed softly, "this will be fun, I hear hunters blood is the best." he said lifting his walking stick. He pushed a button on top the ivory walking stick; it rolled back into the top a glistening sliver blade sliding out.

* * *

"Impressive." Rukia said flatly, as she brought her zanpakuto down over him.

He quickly blocked her attack, "it is impressive isn't it." he grunted as he pushed her back with his sword.

The two danced through the dark woods their swords clashing. Rukia swung her zanpakuto aiming for his neck, which was the kill zone. He quickly jumped out of range, laughing down at her as he walked along the thick tree limb.

* * *

Rukia groaned leaping up after him, she was really getting tired of his game of chase. He swung his sword as she landed on the thick branch, she danced around his blades path, but not fast enough. His blade just grazing her shoulder, slicing a huge chunk out her sleeve.

"That looks a lot better!" he laughed as Rukia glanced at her bare left shoulder, her gaze shooting back towards him in anger.

Rukia growled and swung her zanpakuto, he darted away but not fast enough her blade racked across his back leaving a line of torn clothes and bleeding flesh. He gasped as his skin bubbled and burnt from the holy water the zanpakuto had been soaked in.

She took her chance and leaped at him swinging her zanpakuto, she'd have his head.

As her blade came down he turned just in the nick of time, blocking her attack. She leaped back as he swung his sword, the two dancing through the branches till the branch beneath them broke.

He darted away but she was fast on his heels, he turned into the thicker part of the woods and Rukia lost him, her eyes searching wildly as she raced after him.

"Did you miss me?" He called from behind her, she turned blocking as his sword came down over her. Their blades grinding into each other as his sword slid past hers, his blade plunging into her shoulder and out her back.

She gasped as he pulled it out, her blood spewing out as he did.

She fell to her knees grasping her right shoulder, she could barely hold her zanpakuto now.

"It looks like I won, kitten," he laughed as his fangs slid out. "Time to feed," he smiled grabbing her by her raven colored hair and pulling her head back. He moved fast his mouth open and drawing near her bare pale neck.

"Not to-night," Rukia hissed as his lips just grazed her skin, she plunged her gold handled dagger into his neck and slid it across.

It wasn't strong enough to take his head off but it did do the job, he coughed up blood as he fumbled at his neck stumbling back.

Rukia stood lifting her zanpakuto with her injured arm and swung taking his head off easily.

He fell to the ground his body flailing about as his head rolled at his side, his eyes wide his mouth open in a silent scream before he eventually turned to dust.

"Mission complete," she muttered falling back against the tree exhausted.

After catching her breath and binding her arm she headed back, "you did good, he was one of my best.. ya know." A feminine voice called from above Rukia as she staggered out from the woods.

Rukia turned as the woman from earlier smiled down at her from the trees, she jumped down towards Rukia her sharp fangs visible.

Rukia leaped out her path drawing her zanpakuto, "so, it was all an act, you're the-

"Yess, you got it right." The woman cut Rukia off appearing behind her.

Rukia spun around her movements were becoming slow. She was losing too much blood even with the tourniquet her shoulder continued to bleed.

Rukia swung her zanpakuto towards the woman but she slid out of range fading into the shadows of the trees. Rukia took a deep breath searching the area, she quickly spotted the bright red dress and raced towards her.

"So much warm blood you're wasting- such a shame!" The vampire called as she slid in and out of Rukia's view, she was playing with Rukia.

Rukia gritted her teeth and lunged at the vampire, the blade of her zanpakuto just slicing off the hem of her dress. Rukia cursed under her breath as the vampire vanished once more. "Stop playing around, come out an face me!" Rukia called in anger turning away from the trees, her gaze searching the park.

"Boo," the vampire whispered behind Rukia her warm breath tickling her right ear.

Rukia swung around slicing the empty air. "Where are you?" Rukia hissed.

"I'm right beside you, dear," the vampire laughed.

Rukia gasped turning her gaze on the woman, she grinned and in one swift movement knocked Rukia across the park.

Rukia crashed into one of the old wooden park benches, it splintered under her as she crashed into it. Groaning she rolling onto her back, her whole body throbbing in pain. She wiped her forehead feeling something warm sliding down her temple.

It was blood, she realized when she drew her hand back it was covered in red.

Rukia looked around her vision blurring, she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't pass out just yet, not till she killed the vampire.

She squinted in the dully lit park, her gaze falling on her zanpakuto which laid just out of reach. Before she could move the vampire was in-front of her, her pale face inches from Rukia's.

"I can't wait to taste your blood," she said as her hand slid around Rukia's throat.

She lifted Rukia up off the ground like she was nothing but a rag-doll.

Rukia fumbled for her dagger a moment before raising her hand, the vampire caught Rukia by her wrist, just before she could impel her.

"You didn't think that would work twice, now did you?" the vampire snickered tilting head slightly.

Rukia lifted her free hand and tore at the vampires fingers, she could barely breath her grasp was so tight it was crushing her windpipe. Rukia's lips were now turning a pale blue, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen, if she didn't get free soon- she'd die.

"I always get my way," the vampire said dropping Rukia to the ground.

Rukia broke into a coughing fit her left hand rubbing her sore throat. She then rushed for her zanpakuto, her fingers nearly grasping it when she felt her leg being tugged, and she was pulled across the ground. Rukia turned kicking at the vampire with her free leg, she dodged Rukia's kick and within seconds she was over Rukia pinning her to the ground.

"I'm going to turn you and let you wreck havoc and when your brothers from the Soul Society come to kill you, well I will watch." She laughed, her laughter was soon cut short as her head was sliced from her neck. Blood spewed up from it till her body fell away.

Rukia laid motionless on the ground covered in both her blood and the blood of that vampires.

She pushed herself up expecting to see one of her brothers from the Soul Society, but instead she was met with a stranger.

He was tall and very handsome with golden brown orbs which watched her curiously. His hair; though, was what really got her attention, it was spiked on top his head and was a beautiful orange hue. He smirked revealing his sharp fangs a quick moment.

As Rukia looked at him she realized two things, one he just saved her life, an two he was her enemy- he was a vampire.

She climbed to her feet, "you there, hey!" Rukia called to him weakly as he turned to leave.

He stopped but didn't turn to face her, "what is it you want? I saved your life didn't I.. Go home," He said stiffly.

Rukia scoffed, "I never asked to be saved by the likes of you- vampire." Rukia hissed lowly as she retrieved her zanpakuto. "I can't let you leave," she announced.

He was the one to scoff this time, he turned shifting his gaze on her which was intense and seemed to burn right through her. "In that state. Ha, you couldn't kill a fly even if you tried," he said deepening his scowl.

'we'll see," she hissed and rushed at him.

He rose a brow and stepped out her path, she staggered past him, and shot him an angry look for moving.

Her vision was fading in an out again, her breathing heavier than it should be. She pushed forward and swung her zanpakuto at him once again, this time he caught it with his right hand, easily pulling it from her weak grasp.

"Like I said- you couldn't kill a fly," he uttered lowly.

"You, who are you?" She questioned as she tried to snatch her zanpakuto back from him, he moved it from her reach with a smirk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied.

"Ichigo," she uttered just before everything went black.

She fell back but before she could hit the ground Ichigo caught her, his right arm cradling her neck.

"Goodnight little** hunter," he whispered.**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions of the Heart

I'm sorry about any confusion with my chapter uploading.. I'm still getting to know this web sight.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

* * *

"Rukia.." Ichigo breathed softly against her skin, his warm breath she barely noticed it was the caresses of his soft cool lips which sent her into shivers. He moved his mouth against her collar bone in soft kisses slowly moving up towards her slender neck.

Rukia let out a soft moan as he nipped softly into her neck. "What are you waiting for, do it," Rukia breathed.

Ichigo smiled against her skin and drew her closer, his right hand cradling her neck while his left hand slid into the curve of her back drawing her to her knees. Rukia closed her eyes as his fangs slid into her neck, biting her lip to suppress a yelp from the sharp pain.

It was painful yet erotic, her body burning with raw desire and she wondered if it was simply because he was the one doing it.. Perhaps it was some type of venom which made the victim submit to the predator, perhaps. Either way she didn't care, she rose her hands up around him pulling him closer.

He seemed to sense her desire and pulled back from her neck. His gaze which held hers was deep and smoldering, as he ran his tongue over his full lips cleaning most the blood form his mouth before pressing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes as his mouth moved over hers, taking her lower lip in his mouth he nipped it enough to make it bleed.

His mouth swallowing her bleeding lip a moment before deepening the kiss, their hands playing softly along each others bodies.

* * *

Rukia opened her violet orbs, "what was that?.." She muttered aloud to no one in particular.

Had she really just dreamed that, maybe she bumped her head a little too hard?

"Was that a pleasant dream I heard?" Ichigo asked as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

Rukia blushed, had she spoke while she was asleep? No, had she moaned in her sleep?

Rukia tried to stay calm but in the inside she she was freaking out, she wanted to pull the covers over her head and hide.

"I brought you something to eat, I figured you'd be hungry." Ichigo said placing a tray of food over her lap.

"H-how long was I out?" Rukia stammered shifting her gaze past the black fabric which dropped down from each side of the valance, it was trimmed in red and gold fringe.

"Three day," he said simply watching her closely.

She jerked her head in his direction, "three days! No, that can't be.. I need to get back, I have to make my report."

Rukia said in panic attempting to move.

"First you need to rest," Ichigo said softly touching her arm, his gaze catching hers.

She watched as his pupils shrank in-ward till they were slanted like a cats, before expanding back to normal. His gaze locking her in a trance keeping her from moving or even looking away.

Rukia nodded, "okay," she whispered in compliance.

She realized she was under his trance right now and it irked her beyond belief, yet she couldn't fight it.

A soft smile slid over his lips and he looked away, "do you need me to feed you?" He asked with a smirk.

"You realize I'm a vampire hunter, don't you?" Rukia asked softly touching her bandaged forehead, she glanced at him as he lifted the spoon and dipped it into the bowl.

Was he the one who had cleaned and bandaged her up, she blushed at the thought clasping her hands in her lap.

"You're harmless. You're like a bird with clipped wings- you can't fly." He said lifting a spoon of warm rice porridge.

Rukia laughed stiffly turning her head away from the food. "Idiot, why did you save me? You know once I'm better I'm going to kill you," she muttered dryly shifting her gaze towards his.

"I doubt it," was all he said and shoved the spoon of rice porridge into Rukia's mouth before she could say any more.

Rukia glared at her captor as he forced each spoon full of porridge into her mouth.

What was his deal, why was he doing this, she was his mortal enemy and he was hers.

"You look tired get some rest," Ichigo said interrupting her thoughts.

Rukia snapped her gaze towards him as he gathered the tray in his hands. "I'm not tired." Rukia stated pulling the covers back with her good arm.

Ichigo sighed sitting the tray on the polished ebony dresser, turning he took two long strides towards her and shoved Rukia back against the bed gently.

She gaped at him her eyes narrowing at him in warning. "You're not strong enough to be moving around." He said ruffly crossing his arms over his toned chest, his brows pulling forward in a scowl.

"Stop bossing me around, VAMPIRE! I'll kill you," she hissed shooting up right in the large canopied bed.

Ichigo tilted his head an amused smile sliding over his lips, Rukia scowled at him.

"You can't keep me here!" she huffed slamming her good hand down on the bed.

"I can and I will, so lay down an be a good little hunter," he said turning to leave.

Rukia gritted her teeth, who did he think he was pushing her around like she was some simple mortal he could do what he pleased with. No, she wasn't his pet he wouldn't tell her what to do.

Rukia rose to her feet snatching her zanpakuto from against the wall, "I'm leaving so don't try an stop me!" Rukia called pointing her zanpakuto at Ichigo's back.

He sat the tray back down with a clank and turned to face the hunter.

"Do we really need to go over this again, I'm getting bored," Ichigo said flatly crossing his arms.

"Shut up! I'm leaving," Rukia hissed through her teeth as she tried to keep a solid hold on her zanpakuto.

It felt heavier than it should have, her arm shacking from the pain.

"Alright then leave," Ichigo said stepping towards her.

Rukia stepped back, "stay back I'm warning you- I'll take your head off." She said in a weak voice, she was starting to feel dizzy her body temperature rising from a fever.

Crap, I don't think I can take him in this state, Rukia thought with dread as he stepped closer, "I warned you!" Rukia called in panic swinging her zanpakuto, her blade slicing through the air, Ichigo simply leaned to the side missing her strike. Rukia cursed under her breath and struck again and again each time he moved out her blades path.

"All you're doing is making it harder on yourself, midget." Ichigo said as her blade came down over him.

Rukia blinked in confusion, he was gone, her blade now stuck in the wooden floor. "What, are we playing hide and seek now!" Rukia called in a pant as she struggled to pull her zanpakuto from the floor.

Yep, she was in bad shape she couldn't even pull her zanpakuto from the floor. Maybe I should just run, Rukia thought then shook her head- she wasn't a cowered or a quitter. Yea, shed have his head before she left, even if it killed her first.

"Are you done playing around yet? We both know your too weak, just go to bed ,"he called from behind her.

She spun around taring her zanpakuto from the floor, sending bits of dark pine dancing through the air.

"Die!" Rukia hissed racing towards Ichigo who leaned against the wall comfortably, his left leg crossed over his right his arms crossed in boredom. Rukia slashed at him repeatedly, missing each time.

Her bandages starting to show colors of red from where her blood had began to seep through, she was drenched in a sweat, her limbs shaking. "I won't- I can't," she panted feeling light headed she lowering her zanpakuto.

"I'm glad you finally understand," he said reaching out to claim her zanpakuto.

Rukia lifted her gaze a fire burning in her violet orbs, she wasn't done yet and slashed at him.

He rolled his eyes sliding out her blades path as she stumbled forward, her zanpakuto sliding from her grasp clanking to the hard floor with thunk. She fell to her knees panting her vision blurring in and out. "Crap," she uttered weakly.

"let's get you to bed," Ichigo said stepping in-front of Rukia.

She lifted her gaze with a scowl.

"Ichigo! What have you done to my beautiful hunter, she looks worse," A whinny voice called as Ichigo lifted Rukia up off the floor.

"Shut up, Kon!" Ichigo growled as Kon climbed his back to peer down at her.

She was trying to fight against him though her efforts were in vain, she was just too weak and ended up collapsing against his toned chest. Her gaze lifting to the stuffed lion which moved over Ichigo's left shoulder, he seemed to be speaking to her, and quite easily.

"I'm hallucinating.." Rukia slurred as everything closed in around her.

* * *

Renji slashed yet another vampire sending him to his ashy grave, it was a busy night in Karakura town. The vampires seemed to think with Kuchiki Rukia missing it was okay to come out an play.

But they were wrong.

Renji slid his zanpakuto back into its sheath, lifting his deep brown orbs towards the cloudy night sky as a drop of rain fell upon his cheek trailing down his skin like a stray tear.

The light sprinkles soon turning to a heavy shower soaking his clothes and hair, though he didn't seem to notice, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Where are you, Rukia?" He muttered a loud his brows pulling forward in worry, why couldn't he sense her?

Rukia had been his childhood friend and secret crush for years, he didn't know exactly when he fell in love with her, though he knew exactly when he realized he had.

Yes, it was when he noticed the affection Rukia had for their Captain, Shiba Kaien.

He would never forget the strange tightness he felt in his chest every time he saw them together, nor the pain he felt for her when Kaien was slain in battle. Rukia had blamed herself for his death and pushed herself harder to become a stronger- better hunter.

Renji shook the thoughts away, all that mattered right now was finding her, making sure she was alive and breathing.

He'd scold her for sure then hold her, he was sure he'd never let her go nor let her go on a mission alone.

Never again would she convince him to let her go alone. Never.

It'll be a simple mission, you don't need to accompany me, Renji, Rukia had said. She was worried about his injures and told him to rest.

Renji clenched his hands at his sides, he knew she was a strong- capable woman, one who didn't need to be protected. So he let her go alone..

He cursed under his breath, angry with himself for being so stupid.

* * *

"Mmuah," Kon puckered his lips kissing the air over Rukia's sleeping face, he drew closer his face inches from hers.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, her hazy vision clearing to see a gold lion plushy puckering his lips at her.

Rukia yelped in disgust slapping the stuffed toy across the room.

Kon smacked against the burgundy wall with a soft squeak, before falling back against the floor with a soft thump.

"Oh, why do you hurt me so?.." He moaned as little hearts danced around his head.

"Kon, are you making trouble again, this early in the evening?" Ichigo called as he walked into the room, he looked tired and bloody.

"What is that-that thing over there, It's unnatural," Rukia stated turning her gaze on Ichigo.

She dropped her arm which pointed at Kon, who still laid on the floor whimpering.

"Ichigo, what happen to you?" Rukia gasped her eyes sweeping over him, his hair was matted with blood, dry blood ran down his left temple. His dark t-shirt torn and stained in blood and dirt, his skin was paler than normal. He had the look of death about him.

Ichigo looked down at himself, "I'm fine, just-

Rukia cut him off, "you don't look fine," Rukia stated, slipping out of bed she rushed up to him taking a closer look.

"I didn't realize you cared so much," Ichigo murmured watching the shock slid over her soft features.

She stepped back shifting her gaze away, "I- I don't.." She stammered turning on her heels she stalked back to her bed climbing back under the covers, a soft blush heating her face and ears.

What's happening to me, worrying over some vampire, Rukia thought sneaking a peek at him.

He was lifting Kon up off the floor by his plushy arm, "well you must have done something to deserve it." Ichigo mumbled a reply to Kon, who leered up at Ichigo before wiggling free of Ichigo's grasp and darted away in a fit of anger .

Ichigo smiled noticing Rukia watching him, was this little hunter growing fond of him? He couldn't be sure but he knew he was growing fond of her, that was for sure. She was a spunky little vampire hunter who brought light into his dark world. Yeah, he was glad he saved her that night.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Rukia gaped at him as Kon climbed the bed, Ichigo grabbed him by the head an tossed him across the room before he could get close to Rukia.

"Your name, what's your name hunter?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Rukia, kuchiki Rukia." Rukia replied watching Ichigo closely.

He really did look terrible, his breathing was heavy and he looked ready to pass out. Did he need blood, was he going to attack her for her blood?. No, some how she didn't think he would, so then why was he sitting here making small talk? Did he really want to get to know her- a vampire hunter?

Who was this guy anyway? What kind of vampire saves a vampire hunter, he wasn't like any vampire Rukia had ever come across and found herself strangely drawn to this tall carrot top.

"A pretty name for a pretty hunter, right, Ichigo," Kon said interrupting Rukia's thoughts.

"Right, what is that thing, how is it able to speak an move around like – like it's-alive?" Rukia asked watching Kon crawl across the bed and sit down next to Ichigo, his beady black eyes locked on her.

"Kon was just like me at one point, but he's kind of an idiot and pissed off a witch and she-

"she trapped me in this plushy body," Kon interrupted pulling at his ears with a frown.

"Two decades you shall walk in the form of a plushy, your body as the dead, shall sleep..." Ichigo muttered in a low distant tone.

"Wow, that's harsh," Rukia muttered shifting her gaze towards Kon. Kon nodded solemnly and rushed at Rukia leaping towards her, burying his face in her small chest.

"Two decades isn't long enough, I'd say ten would be better," Ichigo growled pulling Kon off Rukia and tossing him over his shoulder.

"You're mean, Ichigo!" Kon shrieked stomping his plushy foot.

Ichigo stood shooting Kon a dark look, Kon smiled his lip twitching nervously before he dashed from the room.

"I thought so," Ichigo muttered dryly.

"Do you need blood?" Rukia blurted out as Ichigo started for the door.

Ichigo glanced over his right shoulder a strange look crossing his handsome face. In a blink of an eye he was standing in-front of her leaning down towards her, his face just inches from hers. Even in his weakened state he remained alert and fast, too fast.

The perks of being a vampire no doubt.

"Why? Are you offering?" Ichigo asked his warm breath hitting Rukia's cheek making her shutter.

He moved his right hand along her neck pulling her collar back, revealing more of her slim bare neck.

Rukia stiffened, "N-no," she whispered her voice shaking just a tad, which she hoped he hadn't noticed.

Ichigo smirked, his gold brown orbs piercing right through her. She couldn't move- her body had just froze up and all she could do was gaze back at him speechlessly. Ichigo straightened up with a chuckle, "I was just joking, get some sleep. I'll be back to change your bandages later, I need- a drink," Ichigo stated as he headed out the room.

"Idiot!" Rukia screamed slightly disappointed but mostly annoyed, her brow twitching as she tossed a pillow at his head.

He stopped short and Rukia's breath caught, had she gone to far, was he going to kill her?

Rukia watched in horror as he leaned down lifting the pillow. His gaze turning towards hers were hungry, they had already turned a deep red hue making Rukia gasp.

A mischievous smile slid over his lips, his sharp fangs visible for all to see. "I think you lost something," he said tossing the pillow at Rukia's face.

Rukia sighed, as the pillow slid from her face, Ichigo long gone- leaving the room empty and darker some how.

What was wrong with her, what was she doing exactly? If Byakuya saw her right now-he'd kill her himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Beyond the Door

_**Disclaim: I do not own Bleach**_

This chapter kind of just happened. I had planned this to be a four chapter, short story but I don't think that's going to happen. I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for the love.

* * *

**Chapter three: Beyond the Door**

Ichigo closed the door behind him, a slight smile crossing his full lips.

He couldn't believe she threw a pillow, but more than that, he threw it back.

"What am I doing?" Ichigo asked himself leaning against the wall, his gaze lifting towards the ceiling.

"If she doesn't stop tempting me- I might loss control.." Ichigo sighed with a frown, he didn't want to do that; not to the very person he had saved. He neither could stay away or stay at her side, it was too dangerous being at her side. He knew that.

He knew that all too well, but being around her was intoxicating; the sound of her voice, the scent of her hair, even the rebellious look which shined in her violet orbs drove him wild.

He wanted more than to taste the sweet nectar of her blood.

"Ichigo, are you blushing?" Kon asked an inquisitive look crossing his round lion face.

"Shut up, I'm not!" Ichigo snapped dryly pushing himself off the wall an walking past the stuffed lion who simply gawked at him.

* * *

Rukia eased the bedroom door open peering out into the dark hall, it was empty.

This was her chance. She slipped out the room and crept through the house, the floor boards creaking softly under her feet. She stopped short, her ears perking to the sound of what sounded like whimpering. Rukia followed the sound past the staircase, stopping at the end of the gray hall.

A door stood just ahead of her; ajar, Rukia reached out and slowly pushed it open. It creaked loudly on it's hinges making Rukia pause. The whimpering stopped, whoever was behind this door heard her, she took a deep breath and stepped into the large dark room.

The scent of rosemary greeting her, soft candle light illuminating the dark blue walls. The floor was a cold ebony wood, everything blanketed in white dust covers, everything but one thing. A solid timber coffin. It stood in the center of the room; the hinged lid stood open, royal blue silk lining the inside of the coffin.

Rukia stopped short, noticing a figure laying within it. "Oh, Rukia, it's only you," Kon said stepping out from behind the mahogany colored coffin. He quickly wiped his beady eyes and smiled up at her.

"Is that you in there?" Rukia asked stepping up to the coffin.

"..It is," Kon replied climbing the coffin to peer down at himself.

"It must be weird." Rukia muttered glancing at the stuffed lion. He sat on the edge of the coffin gazing down at his still body, only nodding at Rukia's statement. Rukia turned her gaze back to the body, he was almost as sexy as Ichigo. He was tall, Rukia could tell that just by looking at him. His sleeping form was toned, his porcelain skin glowing softly from the candle light. His honey brown hair a mess around his face.

Rukia reached out a hand, her fingers itching to touch him. He was like a forbidden vase she wasn't allowed to touch. Her fingers just grazing his prominent cheekbone, his skin smooth to the touch and unexpectedly warm. She imagined he'd be as cold as a corpse.

Kon gasped sofly beside her making her jerk her hand away. Her gaze turning towards his, "..did you feel that?" Rukia questioned in wonder.

Kon nodded, "..Yea," he uttered his hand touching his plushy lion face. Rukia looked back at his still human- no vampire form, he looked so innocent; his face serene, his full lips almost curving into a smile.

"How long have you been- like this?" Rukia asked softly

"A little over a decade," Kon said his voice lacking any emotion his gaze never leaving his sleeping form.

"I'm sorry your like this.." Rukia muttered patting Kon on the head before slipping out the room.

Rukia raked her hand through her raven colored hair as she headed down stairs, she couldn't imagine being in Kon's shoes. It had to be horrible, there was no words she could think of that would or even could describe his suffering. He was trapped within the body of a stuffed lion..

Rukia frowned shaking the thoughts from her head, she needed to remember these guys were blood thirsty vampire's not humans with souls or hearts. This sympathy wasn't good for her.

* * *

Rukia stopped at the front door glancing over her shoulder real quick just to make sure no one was coming to stop her.

She reached out, her fingers closing around the cool brass door knob, turning it. It was locked, her eyes wandered up the door finding a dead bolt which required a key, a key she didn't have..

"Damn it," Rukia uttered, as her stomach growled loudly, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was till now. Rukia touched her stomach and wandered to the kitchen to find something to eat. She hadn't wandered the house before, wasn't strong enough to do so but finally she was, though her arm still pained her.

Rukia pulled the fridge open her eyes widening in shock and disgust, her lip lifting at the corner, as she looked in. The shelves were stacked with bags of blood; a jug of milk a package of bacon, and a carton of eggs were also stuffed in the large fridge.

Rukia froze noticing a shadow fall over her, she quickly stood upright reaching for her zanpakuto her fingers grasping at the empty air. She jerked her gaze down realizing she didn't have it. She had nearly forgot, Ichigo had took her zanpakuto, after she tried to attack him in his own house.

She cursed under her breath and spun around to see a girl standing before her. She looked around thirteen, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her gray eyes watching Rukia suspiciously. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

Rukia opened her mouth to reply when a slightly shorter girl came up behind her. She was carrying a grocery bag in one hand. "Were you hungry?" the shorter one asked kindly. She had deep gentle brown orbs her light brown hair pulled back in two low pigtails.

"Yuzu?" The taller one gasped at her sister with a questionable look. Yuzu simply smiled at her sister and turned to switch the kitchen light on. Rukia watched in amazement as she went to work fixing their dinner. Her sister watching Rukia closely, her arms folded over her chest, "I don't trust you." She said in a flat tone.

"Karin, don't be so mean," Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"What, how can you say that! We dont know this person, she could be a hunter for all we know. I bet shes a hunter," Karin murmured leering at Rukia again.

"Ichigo would't help a hunter, there's no way." Yuzu said sitting a plate of food down in-front of Rukia who fidgeted nervously in her seat. She gasped jerking forward in her chair to admire the young girls handy work.

"Ammazing!" Rukia gawked.

"Thank you," Yuzu smiled happily.

Karin sighed resting her chin on the palm of her hand, "It's pointless," she muttered.

"So what's your name?" Yuzu asked after she sat everyone a plate.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you both." Rukia said in her softest voice forcing a smile.

"I'm Yuzu kurosaki and Miss. sour face over there is my twin sister, Karin, we're Ichigo's sisters." Yuzu said smiling across the table at her sister who shoot her a strange look.

"Where's Ichigo, he knows we come by around time every week to check on him." Karin said stiffly turning her gaze on Rukia who was busy stuffing her face.

Rukia swallowed her food, she was sure she saw a flash of fangs and knew she needed to tread carefully with this one. "I don't know exactly," Rukia proclaim dabbing at her face with a napkin.

Karin squinted at her, "no way, theres just no way a shrimp like you could have..." She trailed off turning her attention on her steaming plate of curry.

"...Shrimp?" Rukia uttered slightly irritated.

"Well where ever he is I hope he gets back soon, his dinner will be cold." Yuzu said sadly looking at his empty seat.

After dinner, Yuzu rushed about cleaning the table off, "I'll help," Rukia offered lifting her empty plate.

"It's okay, you're Ichigo's guest." Yuzu said pulling the plate from Rukia's hands and rushing to the Kitchen.

Rukia turned and headed to the front door with a smirk, she could escape. The door was clearly unlocked since Ichigo's sisters had came in.

"Where are you going, Rukia, I still have questions to ask you," Karin called sharply from behind Rukia.

Rukia sighed dropping her hand, forcing a smile she turned to face the child, "yes, what is it Karin?"Rukia said in her softest voice, when she heard Yuzu squeal.

"Oh Bostov!" Yuzu called rushing over to Kon who froze at the stairs as the girl lifted him up. "What are you doing there on the floor?" She asked wiping him off, "I brought you a new dress," she told Kon, who was acting stiff- like he really was a stuffed toy.

"..Bostov?" Rukia muttered in question arching a brow.

Karin tunred away from Rukia, "it's a boy, Yuzu!" she called to her sister.

Rukia smiled and turned to make her escape when the door flung open, Ichigo stood in the doorway his golden brown orbs locking in on Rukia.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked looking her over.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called rushing towards them, she was holding Kon in her arms dressed in a frilly floral dress. Ichigo fought back a laugh, his lips threatening to pull into a smile. Rukia didn't bother to hide her smile as she looked on at the perverted Kon, yeah he kind of deserved that, after throwing himself against her chest.. The pervert.

"Where were you, Ichigo?" Karin asked pressing her hands to her hips, "we got here expecting to see you and instead we find a human ramaging through your fridge." Karin said glancing at Rukia a quick moment.

Rukia leered at the girl her cheeks heating up, "I was hungry," Rukia stated lowly.

"I didn't tell you to come by, I told you I don't.." he trailed off watching Yuzu's cheerful expression fall. He sighed raking a hand through his spiky orange hair. "It doesn't matter, I'm here aren't I," he said stepping in an closing the door behind him.

Karin sighed, "whatever," she muttered and headed to the living room to watch some TV.

"Rukia, go back to the room, I'll be there to change your bandages once the girls go home." He said softly giving her a stern look. Rukia opened her mouth about to protest then shut it and decided to simply oblige him. She couldn't leave anyway, she still didn't have her sword. She couldn't leave without that.

* * *

Renji stood tall his gaze sweeping over the thousands of roof tops, the cool summer breeze whipping his long crimson hair back.

"Rukia," he muttered aloud, he could feel her spiritual pressure again it wasn't strong but it was there.

A soft smile spread over his lips, she was alive.

He felt the tightness his chest loosen, he didn't have to worry now, he knew she was okay where ever she was. She was alive.

Her spiritual pressure told him that. "I'm coming Rukia, I'm going to bring you home.." Renji said a loud his deep brown orbs lifting towards the starry sky.


	4. Chapter 4: I've Come to Save You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

I had a hard with Renji's character in this chapter, let me know how I did please. And thank you for all your support!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: I've come to save you!**_

Ichigo yawned, lifting his gaze up the narrow stairs, he had just came back from walking his sisters home. He didn't like the idea of them walking the streets alone. He didn't care how old they got, or even if they had finally grown their fangs, they were still his little sisters.

With a tired sigh, he headed up the stairs. There was only a few hours left before sun rise, and he was beginning feel it. Ichigo stopped outside Rukia's door; the door stood ajar just enough to see what she was doing. What was happening beyond the door, woke him up right away. A smile spread over his lips, as he watched her in amusement.

Rukia danced around the room, her movements, swift and fluent as water, as she trained with one of the extra curtain rods. A light sweat had broke out over her pale skin as she pushed herself. Her violet orbs, determined, and focused.

Ichigo could feel her spiritual pressure rising as she trained,"you're going to hurt yourself, if you keep that up." He muttered, at the same time she slipped on the area rug.

She let out a little yelp as she slipped, luckily she caught herself; just before she hit the floor, correcting her stance. She wiped her brow with a heavy sigh, just as Ichigo strolled into the room. "You really shouldn't play with that, it's not a toy, ya know." Ichigo said with a cocky smile.

Rukia's eyes widened, as she realized she had been caught training, with of all things, a curtain rod. She quickly tossed it aside.

"I wasn't playing." She snapped back, her face heating up with embarrassment.

Ichigo smirked, walking towards her, he leaned down tilting his head and said. "I saw you." He watched her fidget, her eyes shifting from his.

"Idiot." Was all she manage to say.

Ichigo stood up right, "you could have hurt your self." He said, watching her closely as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh please, like I would," she snorted.

Ichigo rose a brow, he noticed just how careful she was with her injured arm. He scowled at her, taking two long strides towards her, and pulled her rob down, making her gasp. "I knew it, look what you did, idiot." He said turning his gaze from her bleeding bandages, to her face. The shock had rolled away, leaving an irritated expression, on the petite hunters face.

"Let go, I'm fine!" She hissed pulling at her rob.

"No, I don't think so. You're getting your bandages changed, or have you forgot." Ichigo barked back at her with a scowl.

Rukia scowled back, "I said no, now let go!" she hissed between her teeth, pushing him back with her good arm.

Her efforts; though, were in vain, he didn't move an inch, no matter how hard she shoved him with her good arm.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that." Ichigo said, drawing his face close to hers. He smiled watching the anger taking her features, her hand clenching into a fist, just before she swung it at his head. Ichigo caught her fist in his, his fingers closing around her small hand. She was too cute not to pick on, her changing expressions really did amuse him, along with her weak resistance.

"I'll show you- I'm completely fine. You'll be on your knees, begging for mercy!" Rukia spat at him, pulling her fist from his.

Ichigo nodded, "uh-huh.. when will you do that, exactly, runt?" He asked, poking her in the shoulder. Rukia bit her cheek to keep from crying out from the pain. Her expression, though, showing the agony she felt, and she turned away from his gaze.

"I'll get the bandages." He said turning to leave.

* * *

Rukia sat stiffly as Ichigo cleaned the wound on her back, it hurt, yet felt strangely good having him wipe it clean.

He was so gentle, his touch leaving lingering heat along her skin. She blushed, clenching her hands over her knees, how could someones touch do that? She hadn't experienced this before, not even with Kaien. She clenched her hands tighter, how could she compare, Kaien to Ichigo- a vampire.

"It looks pretty good, if you'd stop fooling around; you'd heal faster." Ichigo said, a hint of authority in his voice.

"I don't fool around, idiot!" Rukia replied sharply, turning to glare at him.

"Ugh, keep still!" Ichigo snapped turning her back, "I'm almost done." He added, as he began to rub something cool against her wound. Rukia dropped her head, defeated by his touch, her hair hiding her blush.

"How is it you're able to do this? You're a vampire, yet you haven't attacked me for blood." Rukia said softly, perplexed by it all.

"What do you take me for, I'm not one of those low rank vampires, who can't control themselves! I'm a pure blood, damn it!" He snapped clearly offended by her question. "Besides thirst doesn't drive my motives." He added with pride.

"Please, you're still a vampire. No vampire is that good at resisting fresh blood, " Rukia snorted.

"Tch, aren't you arrogant; thinking your blood smells that good." he snickered, though he did think her blood smelled that good. The bags of blood he consumed daily, didn't compare to the smell of her blood. He clinched his jaw, his gaze noticing the pulsing vein in her neck. Tempting him to lean forward, and sink his fangs into her neck.

"Soo, you're saying you're not tempted, cause you're better, because you're a pure blood." Rukia muttered, interrupting Ichigo's lustful thoughts.

"..I do struggle. You have no idea how many bags of blood I've gone through, since you've come into my life." He confessed. "So, thanks for that, midget." He scoffed as he began to wrap the gauze.

* * *

Renji paused in front of a little blue, two-story house, it wasn't much to look at. It stood between two slightly bigger houses, making it almost seem puny. Renji rose a brow, was she really here, could he have been mistaken? Renji shook head, and started to leave, when his zanpakuto began to shake. Renji dropped his hand down upon the hilt of the sword, stilling it.

"So, there's a vampire here, huh, Zabimaru." Renji smirked, lifting his gaze upon the house.

He first tried the door, it was locked; of course. He glanced around a quick moment, stepping back, he lifted his leg and swung his best kick, knocking the door in. Renji made his way through the house, letting his zanpakuto guide him. His sword shaking violently, the closer he got to the vampire.

He stopped in front of a door, on the second floor, he could hear a soft murmuring from the other side. Renji kicked the door down, pulling his zanpakuto out, as he called. "Rukia, I've-" he stopped mid-sentence, hearing a moan coming from Rukia.

A crimson blush rose up his face.

Rukia sat, her back to him, her rob gathered around her waist, revealing her slim, delicate shoulders, and back. He then noticed him; an orange haired man, who leaned over Rukia, his arms moving around her.

Never mind the bowl of bloody rags, and roll of fresh gauze. All Renji saw was a man with his arms around his Rukia, with her clothes hanging off. And what was the sound he had just heard? He shook his head.

"Get off her, you filthy scum!" Renji hissed.

Rushing towards them, all heroically, when his foot slipped on something soft, and he fell forward.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia called glancing over her shoulder to see him fall. Renji quickly got to his feet, his eyes narrowing on the stuffed lion he had tripped on.

"Hey oaf, watch where your-" Renji kicked him, cutting him off mid-sentence, a disgusted look crossing his face a brief moment.

Ichigo finished binding Rukia's bandages, maybe binding them a little too tightly though. Ichigo stood, turning to face Renji, drawing his zanpakuto in one easy movement. "I thought I heard a rat." Ichigo sneered at Renji, as their swords clashed.

"The only rat here, is you!" Renji growled, swinging his sword towards Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo blocked his attack with a smirk, "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's you, mop head." Ichigo replied.

"Mop head! My hair doesn't remotely look like a mop!" Renji hissed back, his face reddening with anger, his attacks becoming angry and sloppy.

"Renji, calm down!" Rukia huffed, as she struggled to fixed her rob with her good arm. Renji, of course, was tuning her out, as he fought with the orange haired vampire. Renji leapt back, "roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called running his hand above the blade of his sword.

Rukia watched as his sword transformed into a long six part segmented blade, each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt. Renji smirked, swinging his zanpakuto at Ichigo.

"You'll have to do better then that." Ichigo scoffed, as he knocked Renji's blade aside.

Renji's blade leaving a trail of wreckage in its wake, as he swung it around. Rukia watched as Renji finally landed a hit on Ichigo, his blade driving into his left shoulder. Taring flesh and clothes; blood spewing every where, as Renji pulled his zanpakuto back, with a satisfied grin. "It seems, you're not untouchable after all." Renji snickered.

Rukia had just enough of this; watching these two baboons, fighting was tiring, she stood clutching her hand at her side. And In an act of impulse, darted between the two. "Enough of this, Renji!" Rukia shrieked.

Renji rose a brow, pulling his zampakotu back, before it could come in contact with Rukia.

Ichigo scoffed, jerking the petite hunter behind him. "What are you doing, leaping in between a fight, do you have a death wish?"

Ichigo hissed glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I was simply trying to stop your mindless fighting," Rukia snapped back.

"I see, so you need protecting, don't you?" Renji sneered, slinging his sword over his shoulder, it no longer in its shikai form.

"I don't need protection, I can take you out any time!" Ichigo growled, the two clashing swords again.

Sighing, Rukia hissed, "enough, you two!" Stamping over to the two; she jerked Renji back with her good arm, stepping between the them.

"Do you know this punk?" Ichigo asked, as he slid his zanpakuto back into its sheath.

"I do, he's a friend." Rukia said, glancing up at the tall hunter, who stood to her right.

"Good, I guess I don't need to worry about a midget like you, anymore.. Your free to go." He said walking past her.

Rukia froze, her hand clenching at her side, she spun around, snapping out her daze. "Ichigo, wait!" Rukia called after him.

"Rukia," Renji muttered, his voice holding question, as he grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from going after him.

Rukia glanced back at Renji.

"He's a vampire, Rukia." Renji said gently.

His gaze softening, he knew she had formed some type of bond with this vampire, he looked a lot like Kaien, after all.

"I know that." Rukia said dropping her gaze.

Renji' looked away, he didn't want to see that kind of expression her face. His grip on her arm loosening, till his hand finally slipped from hers. Sighing, he slid his zanpakuto back into its sheath, "Are you hurt?" He asked sweeping his gaze over her.

"I'm fine," Rukia said forcing a smile.

"Good, we still need to get your arm checked out." He said, adjusting the sling holding her arm.

"You're a fool, you know that, right?" Rukia muttered walking past him.

"Rukia, I came to save you, and that's all you've got to say.. No thanks Renji, you saved my life." Renji said crossing his arms, his brow twitching now.

Rukia leered back at him, "I don't recall asking you to come to my rescue, idiot. You did that on your own." Rukia replied simply.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Well I did, you can at least thank me. I risked my life for you, you know." He stated averting his eyes from hers.

"Oh, great Renji, thanks for saving my life.." Rukia replied sarcastically .

Renji's frowned, all playfulness dissipating. "..I heard you make a noise, I thought he was hurting you or – or doing something inappropriate to you." Renji trailed off, looking away.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, watching the blush ride up his cheeks, what in heavens did he think was happening? Rukia's cheeks burned when she realized what he meant, inappropriate.

"Pervert!" Rukia called punching him in the jaw.

"Pervert, I'm not a pervert, that orange haired vampire is the pervert, I saw how he was all over you!" Renji snapped, rubbing his sore jaw.

"He was changing my bandages, idiot!" Rukia snapped back in annoyance.

"You're the idiot!" Renji shot back, following Rukia through the house.

"Rukiaaa, don't go..." Kon moaned from the floor, watching the two hunters leave.

"What are you going to tell them, Renji? Whats gonna be in your report?" Rukia asked softly, noticing her zanapakuto. She rushed over to it, lifting it from the dinning room table, where Ichigo had placed it for her.

"I don't know yet." Renji replied, his expression serious. Silence eclipsing them, before Renji spoke up, braking the heavy silence. "Damn it, Rukia, this is bad.. You realize if they find out, you could be in some real trouble." he stated solemnly, glancing at her, as they headed out into the cool night air.

Rukia nodded grimly, "I do."


	5. Chapter 5:Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Sorry for the long wait, life's been pretty crazy these days... I'll try to update sooner._

* * *

**Chapter five: Anticipation**

**..**

Rukia sighed inwardly as she headed back to the barracks. She had made her report, filled out the extra paper work and even went through a second physical. "Rukia, you were gone a little over a week; you must understand our concerns, and the questions everyone's been asking. You're lucky all the head Captain insisted upon, was that physical- coughs. It was a necessary precaution, we had to make sure you weren't turned or feed from." Captain Ukitake said with another cough.

Rukia nodded, "I know, thank you for supporting me." Rukia said glancing up at her Captain.

"Anytime, Rukia, I trust you; just don't go and do the disappearing act again, okay." He said with a worried smile, patting her on the shoulder.

"Rukia, hey Rukia!" Renji called chasing Rukia through the barracks . Rukia stopped finally noticing Renji calling her, turning she smiled at the tall hunter, as he raced towards her.

"How did it go?" Renji asked out of breath, his dark worried eyes looking her over.

"You said everything we rehearsed, right, you didn't change anything?" Renji asked

Rukia jerked Renji around a corner, "Keep it down, stupid, you don't just bring that up in the open like that." Rukia hissed, her eyes searching the area nervously.

Renji scratched his head, "geez, I know that- no ones around, calm down..." Renji said, as a warm breeze swept past them, ruffling both their hair and clothes.

Rukia turned her head against the breeze closing her eyes a moment, "yes, I told them what we rehearsed." She said dropping her voice.

"You think they bought it?" He asked as Rukia began to walk again.

"I do, other wise, I wouldn't be walking around freely." Rukia muttered.

Renji nodded, "we shouldn't talk about this any more, its done." He stated softly.

"Agreed, so don't bring it back up, Renji." Rukia said simply.

* * *

..

"Ichigo, where did you go?" Kon called from the living-room as Ichigo slammed the front door shut behind him.

"It's none of you business, Kon." Ichigo replied flatly.

"It is my business, you let our Rukia leave with that weird hunter guy!"

"Tch. She's a hunter, it's where she belong, now drop it ." Ichigo shot back as he pulled a few bags of blood out the fridge.

"You're a mess, Ichigo," Kon remarked stepping into the kitchen behind Ichigo. Ichigo was a mess; he was covered in blood from head to toe, his clothes torn and barely hanging on his toned body. "Ever since you let Rukia leave you've been acting reckless, killing our kind left and right." Kon said, crossing his stubby, plushy arms.

"They're not our kind, Kon, they're turned, and dangerous, I only kill the ones who are dangerous. Only the ones threatening our existence, and putting a bad name on the rest of us vampires." Ichigo stated simply, before drinking down a bag of blood. His body healing seconds after consuming the whole bag of blood. He tore another one open, an drank it down like it was his last meal.

Kon watched him consume five bags before he was done. "Why are you still drinking so many bags of blood, its been a month since you let Rukia leave. Do you regret it? You never got to taste her sweet blood, I bet it tasted so divine." Kon went on. "It's your fault you know."

"Put a sock in it! Stop bringing that woman up, it's getting old!.." Ichigo snapped, tossing his last blood bag in the trash.

Kon pressed his lips into a line, his beady eyes boring into the back of Ichigo's head. "Fine, I'll leave you alone to destroy your self." Kon hissed stamping out the kitchen. "Stupid Ichigo." Kon complained to himself as he climbed each step of the stairs.

* * *

..

Rukia took a deep breath; sweat beading down her pale skin, as she swung her boken. Again and again she pounded her opponent back with each strike, he fell to his knees, his boken up in defense. "I give up, I give up!" He gasped, she was taking the training a little to seriously.

"He was weak, they all were weak. I'll take you out though!" Another man called clearly not impressed with Rukia's wins. He was tall and a little too toned, his muscles bulging in an unnatural way. His wavy brown hair just waving past his jaw, his green orbs leering at Rukia darkly.

Rukia smirked, he may be big and strong but she could beat him, he was far to confident and cocky. "Take her out, "Bare!" one of the guys Rukia defeated, called from the side lines.

"Looks like no ones on your side today, chicky," he smiled as he moved into a fighting stance.

"That's fine, I don't need anyone on my side." Rukia shot back, as his boken came down over her; she quickly blocked his attack and swung one of her own, the two locked in a battle of strength. Rukia had to admit, he was good, but he was slow and she took advantage of that.

Rukia gasped as his boken slammed into her back; knocking her to the floor, the air knocked from her lunges. "Lucky strike." She uttered, leering at the cheering past losers; silencing them instantly. Rukia glanced over her shoulder at Bare, who smiled down at her as his boken came down over her head.

Rukia rolled out the way, just barely missing the attack, quickly she sprang to her feet swinging her own attack. He was getting slower and missed his chance to block her attack; he stumbled back a step, a look of anger flickering across his round face. Rukia made her move; lunging at him, knocking him back, he fell on his butt, a curse escaping his thin lips.

"Rukia, Captain Ukitake has asked me to summon you, its urgent!" A fellow hunter called as Rukia was just about to bring her boken down over Bare.

"I'll be right there," Rukia said glancing back down at Bare, he was scrambling away on all fours. "Where are you going big guy, you give up!" Rukia called with a smirk.

"This isn't over yet!" He said leaping to his feet, turning he pointed his boken at her, "you'll see, I'll make you taste defeat." He growled, as the tip of his boken fell to the floor at his feet, his green eyes twitched as he noticed.

"Well see about that!" Rukia called over her shoulder.

* * *

..

"Captain, you summoned me," Rukia said stepping into his office, and easing the door shut behind her.

"Rukia, I have a mission for you." Ukitake said from behind his desk.

Another gopher mission, no less, Rukia thought taking her seat. Captain Ukitake had kept her around, not allowing her go out and hunt vampires. To tell the truth she was sick of it, it was boring. The only action she got was in the training room, and that was growing dull.

It had been a little over a month now, she was fully healed, so there was no reason to keep her off the battlefield. Every inch of her body craved to be out there, fighting. The thrill of the fight had been kept from her for so long, it almost hurt thinking about it. She loved the chase; the way her heart sped up with excitement when she was on the trail of a vampire.

She even enjoyed the fights where she was close to losing, and shed have to push herself harder to beat him, those were her favorite fights. They tested her strength and pushed her to be stronger. Yes, her fingers longed to grip the hilt of her zanpakuto; she had waited long enough, this was just painful.

"You don't seem too happy, do you want this mission?" Ukitake asked, coughing into his handkerchief, his question breaking Rukia's chain of thought.

"No, it's not that, Sir, it's just.." Rukia trailed off, closing her eyes a brief moment. "It's nothing, Sir." she said clasping her hands in her lap.

"Good, because this is going to be a big mission, you're going to need your zanpakuto." He added with a smile.

Rukia fought the urge to jerk forward in her seat; she couldn't believe her ears, she was going on a real mission.. Shed get to use her zanpakuto. "When do I leave?" Rukia asked trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Tomorrow night, once your partner returns from his mission, so be ready to leave." Ukitake said, dabbing the blood from his lips.

* * *

..

Rukia took the long way back to the barracks, enjoying the cool summer night. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, she was far to excited for that. Suddenly a certain carrot top popped in her head, she hadn't seen him in so long. Would he be on her side this time, or would he be the one shed have to fight?..

A flood of nervousness rushed over her, she wanted to see him, she hopped their paths would cross.

Rukia racked her hand through her raven colored hair, with a defeated sigh. She couldn't see him, what was she thinking- he was a vampire.

"Evening, Kuchiki." Another hunter called with a slight wave as he passed.

Rukia jerked her gaze from the ground,"Evening," Rukia called back with a nod.

* * *

..

"Rukia!" Byakuya called joining her in the family garden.

"Byakuya?" Rukia said in question turning to look upon her brother as he strolled towards her, his long black hair loss around his handsome face.

"I heard about your mission, congratulations." He stated stiffly, his gray eyes watching her closely.

Rukia was more than shocked by this, and only gaped at him a moment, "Thank you.." She finally blurted out.

"Don't go and do something stupid, you are no longer a nameless nobody, you are a Kuchiki now, don't you soil it." He said turning to leave.

"I'll do my best.." Rukia muttered, turning to gaze down into the pond once more, her reflection rippling softly in the dark waters.


	6. Chapter 6:Poisonous

_**disclaimer: I don't own bleach**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Poisonous**_

**..**

Renji smiled to himself; watching Rukia, it had been too long since they'd gone on a mission together.

He knew just how excited she was about this mission too, she had done nothing but complain about getting a real mission up until now. Yet here she was calm and collective, not one sign showing she was eager, till her shinning violet orbs turned towards his.

Those eyes, they told him everything. She lived for this, he knew that, it was in her blood. She couldn't breathe if she wasn't on the battlefield, and he couldn't breathe if she wasn't near him.. He felt he was suffocating when she wasn't around; being near her, he felt so light and alive.

"Renji, Renji, earth to Renji." Rukia repeated, glaring up at him in annoyance.

Renji flushed, averting his gaze from hers. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as casually as he could manage.

Rukia kicked him in the shin, Renji gasped, leaping back; lifting his knee up to grab his injured shin.

"I already told you I was ready. If you were listening you'd know that." Rukia snapped, pressing her hands to her hips, watching him hopping about in pain.

* * *

..

"Soo, this is it, this is their lair." Renji said looking over an old abandoned warehouse.

"Seems so," Rukia muttered softly.

Renji glanced down at the petite hunter standing at his side. She was bathed in soft moon light, which peeked out from behind fluffy gray clouds.

He didn't know why but suddenly he had to tell her; maybe it was the way the moon light highlighted her features, or made her skin glow. Maybe it was the scent of her new perfume, which carried on the wind.

Renji inhaled and slowly let it out, he was going to do it, he clenched his fists at his sides. "Rukia, I – you know, I mean I just wanna, I wanna.." Renji stammered.

"Geez, Renji, cat get your tongue?" Rukia teased.

"Of course not!" Renji snapped back.

"Okay out with it then," Rukia said crossing her arms, he had her complete attention now.

"You see, I..I-"

Rukia lifted a hand to silence him, "looks like the party's staring without us." Rukia said, turning her gaze towards the warehouse.

They could hear the screams of some poor innocent, even from here. "Lets gets this over with." Rukia said before he could go on, turning she rushed toward the warehouse.

"I love you, Rukia, I love you.." Renji whispered to the wind in defeat, before rushing after her.

* * *

..

Inside the warehouse, the air smelled of blood and moldy pipes. The ceiling busted in, in areas letting in rays of pale moonlight, lighting their way through the large metal box. The stench of blood worsening the further they walked, mixing with the foul stench of rotting flash.

Rukia gagged at the smell and focused on breathing through her mouth, she'd never get use to that smell.

"This really stinks; those filthy vampires, what are they doing?" Renji whispered beside Rukia.

The first thing Rukia noticed was the piles of decomposing bodies, which lay ahead of them. She had hopped all the missing people were still alive; though, she knew better than to hope for such an impossible thing. She clinched her jaw moving her hand to the hilt of her zanpakuto, as they walked around the piles of rotting bodies.

"What the hell is this, why isn't he turning them?" Rukia questioned turning her gaze away from the deceased

"Those vampires-they're all just monsters." Renji hissed under his breath in disgust.

"Agreed," Rukia remarked.

Rukia was relieved once they finally left that room, every step they took; the air seemed fresher, if only a little bit.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It's two little hunters!" The gang boss called, sounding very much amusement. His crimson orbs lifting from the young girl he had just drank the life from. He knocked her limp, pale body down to the floor; where his minions finished what was left of her.

Rukia cursed under her breath; watching them fighting over the girl, she could sense Renji's anger rolling off him. At any minute, she was sure he'd rush head on into the horde and start slashing away.

There was no doubt, they'd enjoy killing these scum.

Rukia turned her gaze towards the boss; who sat in a rather large black and gold claw chair, his right leg crossed over his left. He wasn't bad looking; though, a little on the pale side, he looked nearly as white as paper. His hair a sandy blonde, which hung down just reaching his waist.

Behind him stood a boy with pale pink hair; his cold gaze locked on Rukia and Renji, a dark smile sliding over his full lips. "I think they've come to kill us, Mamushi." The boy said never turning his gaze from Rukia's.

"Sharp kid, I hope you've said you peace." Renji said pulling his zanpukuto out from its sheath.

The boy laughed softly beside his boss, "We will see who falls first." Mamushi remarked, smiling widely at the two, who readied themselves for battle. "Go and play my lovely children." Was all he said leaning forward in his chair. About twenty or more vampires turned, their red eyes glowing in the dimly lit warehouse. "You see, I've turned them all, and trained each one of them, they wont die so easily." He smirked leaning back in his chair.

"They're coming." Renji announced, pulling his zanpakuto from its sheath

"their skin- whats wrong with it?" Rukia thought a loud, noticing a strange pattern which seemed to repeat itself on every single vampire in the room. Their skin had been modified to look like snake-skin, it wasn't a tattoo it was much deeper than that and more realistic.

"Weird," Renji murmured, as they fought back to back as the horde tried to overwhelm them. "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji called running his hand down the thin blade, releasing it. He swung his jagged sword back and slung it across the horde. Letting it slice through the on coming vampires, ripping through their flesh as he pulled back.

Rukia dodged as a vampire rushed at her, her clawed hands out ready to rip Rukia's throat out. Turning she sliced the vampires head clear off, and turned as another rushed at her. They weren't difficult to kill, which made Rukia wonder why Mamushi had brag about training them. They were no harder than any other vampire she came across.

Rukia looked up as a vampire came at her, she kicked him in the stomach mid-air, making him fall painfully on his face. She was really tired of them leaping at her like that, what did they think they were, flying squirrels? Rukia quickly ran her sward through him, before he could move.

"RUKIA, BEHIND YOU!" She heard Renji screaming.

She spun around lifting her sword in defense as another vampire came at her, he repeatedly hit her sword with his bare hands. His strength, though, nearly brought her to her knees.

She quickly leapt, back taken aback by his power.

"I see,"Rukia muttered, he was the needle in haystack, the hidden weapon. No one would expect him when the rest were so weak.

"Renji, take care of the rest!"

"Right!" Renji, called back slicing another vampire apart. "Not so fast!" Renji called swinging his zanpakuto into the shoulder of a vampire rushing towards Rukia, who was occupied with another.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji hissed pulling his sword back, letting his blade ripped through his flesh. He screamed turning on Renji, his left hand clasping over his wounded shoulder.

Rukia had to admit it, this guy was good. He was challenging her; making it hard to beat him, and she liked that. She leapt aside as his clawed hand came down just slicing the sleeve of her rob. His sharp, knife like nails just scraping her skin, leaving a thin line of blood. Nothing to worry about.

She glanced over to where the boss sat and found him and the boy escaping.

"Renji, he's getting away!" Rukia hissed as she sliced at her opponent again. He was laughing as he danced around; this was all a game to him, she realized.

"He wont get far!" Renji called back as he finished off another vampire.

"Coward, where are going?" Rukia hissed at the boss, as he faded into the darkness.

"Pay attention, hunter, I'm you opponent!" The young vampire barked, striking her with one of his powerful punch. Rukia only barely managed to avert his punch, his fist just grazing the side of her face.

Something was off; she felt heavy, like weights were tied to her ankles and wrists. She was starting to feel dizzy the room almost seemed to spin around her, "not good.." she muttered a loud.

"I really hate it when people stop paying attention to me.." the vampire whined again, racking his hand through his messy black hair. "It's all about me now; you see, turn away from me and you'll die." He stated oddly, his voice holding a strange and alarming tone.

He was crazy, Rukia noted, watching him run his tongue along his upper lip. His red orbs watching her strangely, and in one second he was on her ripping at her with his cowed hands.

Rukia struggling to keep up with his speed and strength. His attacks were wild and unpredictable; she couldn't fallow his attack to predict what he'd do next.

Rukia cursed under breath, she couldn't get a single hit on him, yet she kept getting nicked by him. Her body was running with lines of blood from where his claws had just grazed her skin.

You're getting slower, little hunter," He laughed, leaning towards her, Rukia quickly blocked and he smiled slyly. "Wanna know why your feel so heavy, and sluggish ?" he snickered.

Rukia gritted her teeth swinging her zanpukto across his midsection, leaving a deep bleeding gash across his flesh.

"Aw, you actually got me that time." he giggled, looking over himself.

Rukia lifted her hand, "Hado 33: Sōkatsui!"Rukia shouted. Shooting a blue flame from the palm of her hand, sending it towards the vampire. He quickly jumped a side, "Hado 33: Sōkatsui, Rukia repeated following in him with her hand, as he leapt about.

Her blue flame missing him each time, till finally she landed a hit. She watched it engulfed him but only a moment, before he burst forth from the flame. The flame dancing below his feet as he escaped, his clothes singe and just hanging on his bloody body in shreds.

"You know your rude, attacking me when I'm talking." He said looking more than a little pissed off.

"Some no mai-

"Too slow," the vampire whispered into Rukia's right ear, his hand grasping her right hand, which grasped her zanpakuto.

Rukia gasped jerking from his grasp. She spun around leaping back, stumbling on her landing, falling on one knee. She was really starting to feel light-headed now, her heart palpitating rapidly in her chest.

"You're going to die soon, my nails are laced with poison. And too think your death was caused by me; the great Sklyer Winter, remember that name, hunter." He said, as Renji's zanpakuto sliced into his neck, taking him completely off guard.

"TCH! No, you remember my name, Renji Abarai, remember it!" He snarled, pulling his massive sword back, letting each notch tear into Skyler's neck.

His blood spewing everywhere as Renji's blade finally ripped free from his neck.

Skyler was done for; he fell forward hitting the floor, is body scattering into bits of ash.

Rukia let out a tired sigh, wiping the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji called racing towards her.

"I'm fine Renji," Rukia muttered standing to her feet. She swayed slightly as she stepped towards him; nauseousness washing over her. She leaned forward losing all the contents in her stomach, wiping her mouth, she wished she had water to wash the nasty taste from her mouth.

"Your not okay.." Renji uttered as he slowed his pace to a walk.

"I'm fine," Rukia protested, as Renji reached out to feel her forehead.

"Do you have a cold?" He muttered more to himself then to her.

Rukia squinted up at him, his worried expression fading into darkness, Renji's worried cries seeming to drift further away as the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

..

Rukia opened her eyes, the bright morning light blinding her, she groaned shielding her eyes, turning from the glare of the sun. "where am I?" Rukia muttered aloud sitting up in the futon.

"Your safe, I'm glad your awake. You really had me scared there for a second." Renji said from her right.

Rukia turned to see him on his knees beside her, his hands clenched against his legs. His head bowed down in shame, hiding his expression. He was pale, his forehead and left arm wrapped in bandages. "Renji, I'm alright, your overreacting." Rukia said, touching the bandage on her cheek.

"You didn't see you last night, I did.. I saw it all- you nearly died, Rukia." He stated, his voice cracking at the word died.

"He's right you know, you were close to deaths doors last night." A familiar voice spoke softly.

Rukia lifted her gaze to the door where Kisuke Urahara stood, he quickly snapped his fan shot slapping it softly against the palm of his hand.

He was a tall, pale man with curious gray eyes and messy blonde hair which was hidden beneath his green and white bucket hat. Kisuke was a former Captain of the 12th division , but after his exile he settled here, in Karakura town. He now owned a convenience store, where he also sold items for vampire hunters, conveniently enough.

"What happen, I don't remember?" Rukia muttered.

"You passed out, and lucky for you I just happened to be in the area." Kisuke remarked a serious look taking his features.

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Damn it, Rukia, you said you were fine." Renji uttered as she fell unconscious; his body automatically moving to catch her fall. He adjusted her in his arms; looking her over, he didn't see any serous injuries, just a few scraps and cuts.

She was surely sick, her body shook, like she was freezing, her temperature clearly was through the roof, cause her body was way too warm. A light sweat glistening over her pale skin, "idiot, going on a mission when your sick." Renji said, pulling her closer to his body.

"Shes not sick, she's been poisoned!" Someone called from the shadows, "and if you don't let me treat her soon, she'll die. It's already spread through her body a great deal." He added.

"Whose there?" Renji hissed leering into the darkness.

"Relax, its only me, Renji.. Its been a while," he smiled stepping into a ribbon of pale moonlight.

"Kisuke?" Renji uttered, surprised to see the former Captain of division twelve. "What do you mean she's poisoned?" Renji asked not sure he should believe the former Captain, he was an exile after all.

"We don't have time for this Renji, shes dying." Kisuke said stepping closer.

Suddenly Rukia started shaking violently in Renji's arms, foam bubbling out from between his bluing lips. Renji's eyes widened in alarm as he tightened his hold on her jerking body.

"Tessai, you know what to do." Kisuke muttered simply.

"'I'll be taking her now." Tessai said stepping out from behind Kisuke, he was a tall, muscular man, with rectangular glasses and lightly tanned skin.

He appeared in-front of Renji within seconds pulling Rukia's jerking body from his arms, then he was gone.

"Renji, why don't you come along, we have a lot to discuss you and I. And it looks like you need a bit of first aid yourself." Kiskue remarked, noticing the blood streaming down Renji's face and arm.

Renji nodded in response, his hands still out as if Rukia were still in his arms. He clutched his hands tightly before finally letting his hands drop to his sides.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

..

"That's right, Skyler said his nails were laced with poison," Rukia muttered recalling that fact.

"Yes, Mamushi's gang is known for using poison, they're an extremely dangerous gang, or so I've heard." Kisuke uttered, rubbing the stubs on his chin.

"We have to find them, they escaped. We have to find them an eliminate them, before they kill again!" Rukia gasped leaping to her feet.

She suddenly felt light-headed, and so tired, she fell back against the futon with a sigh.

"Easy now, you were poisoned after all. Just take it easy for a while, or you'll only end up getting yourself killed." Kisuke said

Rukia clenched her hands, averting her gaze from both Renji and Kisuke.

"Alright, I'll rest but tomorrow night were going on a man hunt." Rukia stated sharply lifting her gaze.


End file.
